deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xander13/One Minute Melee: The Flash vs Quicksilver
ONE MINUTE MELEE TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH SIXTY SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! SELECT START The character screen selects The Flash and Quicksilver The Flash is seen in a abandoned warehouse looking around for something. The Flash: Cisco, I'm not seeing this metahuman I'm supposed to be seeing. Cisco: That's strange, my sensors are saying he's in that warehouse, maybe you should loo... Cisco is cut off as Quicksilver suddenly rushes out and punches the The Flash. The Flash: Hey buddy, what's the deal with you. Quicksilver: Heard you were looking for me, well here I am. The Flash: Well, sorry to say this, but it's the end of the line for you. Quicksilver: Very well then, I guess. They both get ready to rush at each other. NOBODY BLINK ENGAGE! They both rush at each other trading blows with each other at lightning speed. The Flash suddenly rushes out of the barrage of punches and spins around rapidly trying to gather enough speed to produce lightning. Quicksilver: Oh no you don't. He then rushes at the Flash just before he gather enough speed. The Flash cries out in pain. Quicksilver then rushes at him with a barrage of punches. 50 SECONDS REMAINING The Flash dodges the punches and starts trying to spin again on the spot. Quicksilver then rushes at him again. The Flash: Let's see you dodge this! The Flash then hurls lightning at Quicksilver which he proceeds to dodge easily. Quicksilver: Is that all you've go... Quicksilver gets cut off as The Flash punches him square in the jaw. Quicksilver: Cheap trick! The Flash: It's called using your head. The Flash then proceeds to rush at him once more. 35 SECONDS REMAINING The two trade blows once again until The Flash suddenly gets a message from Cisco. Cisco: Barry listen, you can't beat him if you're just going to rush at him. You're going to have think harder. Quicksilver sees The Flash distracted and sees his chance to end the battle. Quicksilver: Time's up. The Flash turns around just in time to see Quicksilver rushing at him again and catches his punch. Quicksilver: What how? The Flash: You're fast but you're not fast enough. 20 SECONDS REMAINING The Flash then gets Quicksilver into a deadly combo. Quicksilver escapes the barrage. Quicksilver: That's it, play time's over! He then gets The Flash into a combo which leaves the Flash bleeding on the jaw. Quicksilver: Time to end this! Quicksilver then throws a final punch to finish the fight when he realises The Flash isn't there anymore. Quicksilver: What, where did he go? 15 SECONDS REMAINING The Flash is shown approximately 5.3 miles from the fight talking to Cisco. Cisco: Are you sure about this? I mean a supersonic punch would be really cool but what if it doesn't work? The Flash: Well I'm out of options, so this is the only way. Cisco: Ok, good luck. Quicksilver is shown looking for The Flash. Quicksilver: Come out come out wherever you are. You can't hide forever. 5 SECONDS REMAINING The Flash is shown running towards the warehouse again with Quicksilver just in time to see him punch. KO KO KO... QUicksilver is shown on the floor unconscious. The Flash: Alright Cisco, he's down, transporting now. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... THE FLASH Category:Blog posts